The Scroll Episode II
by sharp52092
Summary: The remaining members of the Naberrie family discover something regarding a late member of their family, and one they were unaware they had…one does not need to read the prequel to understand.
1. Holos and Scrolls

**Before his death, Pontifex Maxiron Agolerga decides to return an item to the Naberrie family…**

**If you have not read my first story, you don't have to understand this one.**

**Alright everyone, this is one of two sequels to my first story,****_ The Scroll_****. Yes, I have another one, however it takes place in a series of AU fics I have planned. Also, I leave for a trip on Wednesday ****so if I get enough reviews I will post the next two chapters tomorrow****. **

**I would have posted sooner but my betas are just busy or I don't know, and I've grown tired of waiting. So if there are any typos, grammar issues, or other mistakes that is why.**

* * *

Chapter One, Holos and Scrolls

_Eleven standard years after the end of the Clone Wars or 8 Years Before the Battle of Yavin_

_In the mountains of Naboo_

The echoes of Pontifex Maxiron Agolerga's voice traveled throughout the halls of the Brotherhood of Cognizance.

"Wallé…_Wallé!"_

What now? The young man ran into the Pontifex's chambers as quickly as he could. "I'm here sir," he replied as politely as possibly.

Agolerga used his index finger to point down the hallway. "Go into the Archives. There's a secret drawer on the west wall…to the right. Bring me the contents."

"Sir?"

"Bring me the contents!" he snapped. He always hated repeating himself.

Wallé ran out of the room like an adolescent in trouble with his father. He returned less than five standard minutes later. He brought a stack of at least fifteen holos and armful of scrolls

"The scrolls." Agolerga gestured him to come to him. "The scrolls!" Wallé turned his right side more to the left so the Pontifex could grab them. He practically snatched them out of his arm. Set them on his lap and began going through them. If wasn't whatever he was looking for, he discarded it by throwing it on the floor to the left.

Walle rolled his eyes._ Couldn't he just hand them back to me?_ Wallé silently muttered.

The Pontifex's eyes didn't leave the scrolls he continued to go through, "Don't roll those eyes at me or they might get stuck."

He was beginning to reach the end of the pile. Wallé hoped Agolerga found what he was looking for, if not, he didn't want to think about the consequences. He reached the third to last scroll, opened it and then stared at for several long minutes.

"Sir?"

"Go deliver this to the family of Padme Amidala." Though he wondered if that would even help. His friend Winama, her friend Ryoo, and their children Ruwee and Jobal were all deceased. As far as he knew their daughter Sola was still alive, but he did not know. But he did know Sola's daughter, Pooja was still alive. She was much was like her late aunt. A rising star in the political circle of Naboo and just recently made Princess of Theed. "Give it to Pooja Naberrie." He was about to give it to the younger man, but he then pulled it back and said, "You will not read it." He gave a very stern look, "Is that clear?"

Wallé wondered what this was all about, but knew better than to ask questions, or to disobey Agolerga's wishes, "Yes, sir."

Agolerga also told him to leave the family instructions to come to their monastery. _If_ they didn't know...then they were bound to ask him questions. He then watch a puzzled Wallé leave the room. Then listened for the front door to open then close shut.

Agolerga knew he should be the one doing this, but there was simply no way he could walk down the mountains anymore. He should have done this years ago, but there never seemed to be a right time.

Why now?

The past months Agolerga's health had been in decline. Despite the nonsense and reassurances the doctors' gave, he knew he was dying. It was now or never.

Agolerga was getting his affairs in order and this morning remembered that...unusual task he performed many years earlier. Of course, he had never actually forgotten the task. Something like that was hard to forget, but he remembered the scroll and the possibility that the family was unaware of it and what was on it. He would have sooner, but Agolerga felt it would not have been appropriate to just drop something of this magnitude after Padmé's untimely death. He had always assumed the family did not know, but he did not know anything for sure. But if they did, then he felt the family should have it. Even still, he decided to approach the matter carefully and go at it like the family did not know.

He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Revelation

**Not many reviews, favorites, or anything for the first chapter. More please! I'm having trouble with chapter four, I could use some encouragement.**

**Also, thank you to my beta CommChatter!**

* * *

Chapter Two, Revelation

_Theed_

Wallé was getting _beyond_ frustrated.

Earlier he just traveled all the way to the office where the governors of Theed worked the past millennium. After making finally making it the dreaded Imperial security, he was then told Princess Pooja was not present. When he pressed it was a matter of importance, he was informed she might be at her apartment in Theed. On foot, it took him over thirty standard minutes but he finally made it there. After almost an hour of going through security he was informed she was not home, but at her mother's.

He checked his holo directions one last time. They were correct. He walked up four steps and knocked on the door. A few moments later a woman opened the door. She was medium height with dark, but greying hair, and blue eyes.

"Madame Sola Naberrie?"

"Yes?"

"I am Wallé," he bowed. "A member of the Brotherhood of Cognizance. You knew Maxiron Agolerga?"

"Um, yes," Sola hadn't thought nor heard the name in some time. "It's been many years." She doubted she seen the man since she was around the standard age of her son.

"His health has taken a turn," He said sadly. Sola gave her sympathies as he handed Sola a scroll and the directions to the monastery. Sola gave him a quizzical look. "He asked me to give these to the family of Padmé Amidala."

As soon as the name of the famed politician, two younger women appeared immediately in doorway. Her daughter Pooja, and another girl who was had to be Madame Naberrie's other daughter. She looked like a younger version of her mother. Pooja on the other hand, besides the reddish hair, reminded Wallé of a young Padmé Amidala.

Wallé looked back to a stunned Sola, "I…thank you" That wasn't want she expected. She expected it was something that belonged to her grandmother. Since she and Agolerga were close. Had Padmé visited the Pontifex sometime after they moved to Theed? She never said anything, but then again she knew secretive was nothing new in her sister's nature.

While Wallé was curious to know what contents the scroll held, he respected his friend's wish and the family's privacy and left. And after the day he had, he was ready to go home.

Pooja Naberrie closely as her mother opened the scroll.

Her mother's face turned in a way she had never seen before. "Mom…_mom!_" Pooja became very concerned. She took her mother by the shoulder. "Are you okay? What is it?" She was unable to see around her mother and sister, Ryoo. Then she saw the appalled look on her older sister's face as she read it over their mother's shoulder.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Ryoo asked. A very cruel joke. She didn't know who this Agolerga was, but he had a very sick sense of humor. How _dare_ he do this to her mother! Play with her emotions! With her aunt's memory! Making such…_accusations_!

Sola's clasped hands covered her mouth. She shook her head. Tears began forming in her eyes. She didn't even know why. She wasn't sure if they were tears of sadness, hurt, or joy.

"Mom…" Pooja said in a very concerned tone. She finally read the scroll. This…couldn't be real. It was…impossible. Right? She took a deep breathe and decided to start with the facts, "Who is Agolerga?"

"Agolerga was a friend of your great-grandmother's. He attended your grandparents wedding and lived not too far from where we lived in the mountains, before we moved to Theed."

"Is he…reliable?" Pooja asked cautiously.

"…I…believe so." Sola weakly stated.

"Mom…" Ryoo stared at her mother blankly. "That's‑that's crazy. There's simply no way." While the Jedi were exterminated years earlier, while she was still incredibly young. She remembered them and that they were not allowed to marry. Her parents explained this to her and Pooja when they asked about Anakin and Aunt Padmé once.

"Your aunt… your grandmother, great-grandma, and I…we never said it aloud nor ever really discussed it, but we all suspected she and Anakin Skywalker to be more than just friends."

"Okay, they were lovers." It made sense to Pooja. After all, their aunt was pregnant. "But that doesn't mean‑Mom…" She noticed her mother making her way to the corner closet. _Mom_! Are you okay? Where are you going?"

Sola was putting on her cloak, "I need to take a walk. Look after your brother." She saw her two daughters were still concerned and put on the best smile she could, "I'll be fine. I'll be home in a few hours" she promised as she walked out the door.

* * *

End of Chapter Two


	3. The Past

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and everything guys! I will warn you guys, school is starting for me at the end of the month, and I will mostly be busy the next several months. I do have most of this story written however. Chapter four and the ending are really the only places that need work.**

**Chapter Three, The Past**

* * *

It was sunset and it was beautiful, but she didn't notice. Lost in her thoughts.

_The past…_

Sola walked through the streets of Theed.

Sola remembered loving Theed and loved walking and wandering through the streets as a child when they first moved here. A teenager out with her sister, friends, or suitors. She hated walking these streets ever since her sister's funeral‑that long day of walking through Theed.

So much had changed since then…

Six months after Padmé 's mysterious death, her grandmother Ryoo followed. Grandmother Ryoo had been out at Varykino since Padmé 's funeral. Mourning the loss of Padmé . She stayed out there because she knew how much Padmé loved it out there and felt closer to her out there. Making sense of her death. Sometimes the family wondered if there was something more she was trying to make sense of…

Ryoo died of a mysterious death as well. Only this time, they knew for certain it was murder. And once again, just like Padmé , no one would tell them anything. The local authorities were not allowed to investigate. Imperials wouldn't allow it. Claiming it was done by a rogue ex Jedi named Ferus Olin. The family didn't believe it. Queen Apailana tried to help them with the investigation, but any possibility of that died with the Queen herself. While Sola had no proof, she knew her grandmother's murder was committed by someone in the Empire. Why else would Imperials not allow an investigation? Possibly someone looking into Padmé 's death. Perhaps even the same being that killed Padmé .

Sola did not know. Truthfully, she didn't spend much time thinking on the matter then. She couldn't...

With her sister and her grandmother now dead, Sola's mother, Jobal, finally had all she could stand and sunk into a state of depression. Having no answers on either her deceased daughter nor mother did not help. And then the guilt. She blamed herself for her mother's death. Saying she should have gone out to the Lake Country and visited more her mother more. For the next two years, her father spent every waking minute taking care of her. Insisting there was nothing she could have done. She would have been killed too. Slowly her mother started to realize that, but finally her father could take no more and his heart gave out. Her mother again sunk back into her depression. Her mother soon moved in with Sola, Darred and the girls. Sola finally quit her part time job to look after her mother. There were times her children were the only thing that kept her going. That and falling into her husband's arms at night.

Finally a joy at long last occurred in their family. Less than a year after her father's death, Sola and Darred welcomed a new child. A son, they named Ruwee. Everyone, especially Sola, believed that he was a blessing from her father. Her mother even started to come out of her depression. Finally having some joy and a new purpose in life. Five years later, her mother died peacefully in her sleep.

Indeed so much had changed.

There were times that Sola would have given anything to go back to the times before the war or even just during the time of the war.

Yes, it was a dark time, but that was nothing new for the longest time. But at least her parents, grandmother, and sister were all alive.

And while her sister's visits could be rare. Padmé was happy. Happier than she'd ever seen her, and she knew why.

_Anakin_.

Anakin served as her bodyguard just before the war began. He had saved her life then and countless times throughout the war. Anakin was everywhere during the war. Pooja and Ryoo loved watching him on the HoloNet each night before bed. He was called the Hero with No Fear. Sometimes there even reports of her sister and Anakin, and many times they were standing beside one another. If not one or both were looking at each other. And despite whatever horrible event had just occurred‑a hostage crisis at the Senate, trouble here on Naboo or another planet‑the two of them seemed _happy_. Sola and Grandmother Ryoo knew this early on from the war. Her mother eventually caught on as well.

Their suspicions were all but confirmed when Padmé announced her pregnancy to the family. Their father was less than thrilled. Partially due to the lack of knowledge of the father Padmé did not share, but in time he came around.

Then months later, the end of the Clone Wars came. Along with Padmé 's death. The baby too.

Sola had often wondered if Anakin was there too. Protecting Padmé and their yet to be born child

Of course, official reports said he died at the Temple during the raid at the Jedi Temple. But who knew anything for sure, who knew what to believe when it came to these reports with Imperial propaganda. Her sister's death had been among these exaggerated reports.

The Emperor said Padmé 's death was at the hands of the Jedi, during the so called "Jedi Rebellion". She and the rest of the family never believed it. Many on Naboo and others didn't either.

No one ever said it publicly, but they knew he just stated that to influence the galactic community's opinion of the Jedi and their extermination. Sadly, on many, it worked.

Her father's conclusion was that she was killed for speaking out against the newly declared Empire and truthfully that wouldn't have surprised Sola a bit. Padmé was always one for getting into such dangerous situations. Democracy was, in a number of ways, her sister's first love.

Sola's own theory was that her sister's death was the result of the so called Jedi Rebellion. After all, she was carrying the child of a Jedi.

There was also one other suspicion she had…

Darth Vader.

There were marks on her body‑her neck to be more precise. Examiners believed her to have been strangled, but others shot down the theory, because there wasn't enough bruising or pressure for death to be caused. So no autopsy was ever performed.

So if there wasn't enough to have been caused by normal strangulation, but perhaps by means of more Jedi like powers, and Darth Vader, while he slaughtered the Jedi, was rumored to have these skills as well.

She didn't know. She may never know.

At long last she arrived at her destination.

Her sister's tomb.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

**Also, check out my profile for a small preview of upcoming stories.**


	4. The Tomb

**Sorry it took so long. I wanted to post this sooner, but I had trouble with this chapter, and I'm still not sure if it's quite right, and my beta still hasn't gotten back to me, and I'm not going to wait anymore. So I am currently searching for a beta, if anyone is interested please PM me.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Tomb**

Slowly, Sola walked up closer to her tomb.

_Padmé Naberrie Amidala_

_Queen and Senator of Naboo_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Granddaughter_

The right corner there was a small image imprinted on the stone. It was half the size of her hand. A baby. While making the arrangements, the family decided to put something on the stone for the child.

No leaves or twigs were any near the stone. Good. In Sola's experience there rarely was. The people took care of her sister's tomb, as she had taken care of them most of her life.

Nearby, laid some roses and ryoos‑the flower her grandmother and child were named after.

"I didn't bring you flowers" She used to bring flowers to her sister, their parents and grandmother every week, but after a while she realized Darred was right. She had to stop. Get on with her life. None of them were really there. They would each want her to move on with her life. From there on, she came once a year, but today she was breaking that tradition. "Instead I brought this" she waved the scroll in front of her.

"A man named Wallé came by today" She didn't know if she knew him. "He works for the Brotherhood of Cognizance, where Pontifex Maxiron Agolerga works as you know. He's not well…he asked Wallé to give this to the family of Padmé Amidala" Sola's grip tightened around the document. "It's the certificate of marriage of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Naberrie Amidala…Skywalker" she added.

"It explains…_so_ much" Her different behavior when she returned home from the first Clone Wars battle. Her mysterious behavior at times. Her utter disinterest in dating or talk about men in general.

"I love you, but there were‑are times when you try my patience" The dangerous situations she constantly put herself in. How she often felt she knew what was best for everyone. Numerous other things. Now this…

"I'm…" What was she? She had a storm of emotions soaring in her body ever since she left the house. "I'm angry and sad. That you didn't tell us," That was true, but she was more upset that she didn't know. Yes, it sounded…selfish and petty. "I'm your sister! One of your closet friends" or so she thought. "You could have trusted us with your secret. I _knew_ something was going on. So did Mom! And Grandma! We weren't stupid." She could feel her anger boiling, but she let it go. What's done is done. The past was done and gone and nothing could change it.

She thought about why Padmé did not. For several long minutes she stared off into distance. "I suppose knowing you, you thought you were protecting Anakin and you're duties. You thought you were doing what was best." Sola didn't feel that was much of an excuse. Was it the only reason? She would have to think more on this later. "But that still doesn't make me wish you didn't tell us, but…I forgive you."

"I suppose this news, does make me a little happy." Some closure. "I finally know some truth." Not everything, Sola knew she may have to accept the fact that she would likely never know what happened to her sister. "That you had someone. You had some happiness." The thought gave her some peace. Sola even cracked a smile. She thought back to a few times, Padmé came home or they were speaking over the comm transmission. Padmé was beaming. Smiling from ear like ear. When complimented how she was glowing, she often give a political answer. She would say thank you and _"you look wonderful too"_ or just say she had a good night's rest.

"Even before today…in a way, I did think of Anakin as a member of the family. And now I know, he really is my brother. Just like you are my sister."

Sola looked down at the rolled up piece of paper still in her hand. Now Sola just needed to figure out what to do with the scroll. She felt it wasn't hers to keep. Sola supposed she could arrange for it to be buried with her sister, but she felt she should just leave the tomb in peace.

Anakin had few relatives to Sola's knowledge. His mother was deceased. She knew nothing of his father. He had a step-family, but from what Padmé had once said, they were not particularly close. Even if they were Sola did not know names or contact information.

Perhaps later she would figure out to do with the scroll. Not today. Her emotions were still too fresh. And she had somewhere else to go.

She turned to leave and saw someone watching in the shadows from a distance.

It was Darred.

Her husband. Her best friend. Her lover. The father of her children. Her rock in life. Just as she was his.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he approached.

"Yes," she took his hand and kept walking. "But not home." She almost laughed when she saw her husband's look. The one that said _oh-no, what is she up to now?_

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

**Reviews please.**

**Any ideas on what Sola is up to?**

**Next chapter is pretty short, so if I get enough reviews for this chapter and even more reviews for my other story, _Nine Words_ too,_ I will post both chapters five and six._**

**And again, if you're interested in being my beta, please PM me.**


	5. The Beginning of the Past

**Not many reviews last time so I'm pretty disappointed. However, I'll give people another chance, since this is a very short chapter. If I get several reviews, at least four. Follows or favorites are great, but one can't beat a review saying they like this or wish this was improved or whatever, I'll post the next chapter, chapter six.**

* * *

Chapter Five

The Beginning of the Past

Agolerga's eyes fluttered open.

He didn't recognize the first voice, but the second's was a woman.

_"…need to see…"_

He did, however, recognize his assistant's voice.

_"…sorry, but…resting."_

"Send the Naberries in!" He shouted, loudly enough so that the whole mountain side surely heard him.

The fighting in the other room stopped, and a woman he knew to be Sola Naberrie marched in. She was followed by a man her age, presumably her husband, and two younger women, likely their daughters.

She wasted no time. "What can you tell me about Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker?" she bluntly stated.

Wallé gave Agolerga a confused and concerned look. Agolerga then returned a look that told the young man it was alright.

Sola's three relatives also wore similar gazes. He had guessed correctly. The family was unaware. He did wonder, though, if she already had some sort of clue that the pair had been more than friends.

"Fourteen years ago…" he began, "Three or four days after the Clone Wars began…"

* * *

**End of Chapter Five.**

**Reviews please.**


	6. The Protocol and Astromech

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: *** If you haven't read yet today, this is one of two chapters I've added today. So make sure you read the previous chapter before you read this one. *****

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, do continue please. It does help when writing.**

**And thank you to my beta The Kinetic Violinist **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Protocol and Astromech**

Pontifex Maxiron Agolerga was in his office reading some old writings by the poet Omar Berenko.

There was a knock at his door.

"Yes?"

It was Wallé. "Sir, you have two visitors. They have a message for you."

Agolerga had no idea who or what it could be about. "Send them in."

He could hear some noises. Then a blue and white R2 unit with a dull silver plated protocol droid following closely behind came in his office.

"Oh, oh, hello sir," The protocol began. "We bring a message for a Maxiron Agolerga."

"I am he."

The silver droid looked down at his companion. "Artoo."

The R2 unit projected a holographic message. A young woman was then shown. Her face wasn't completely visible, as she wore a cloak with her hood up.

_"Pontifex Agolerga,"_ She bowed as she greeted him. _"I am Veré"_

Hm, interesting. Veré was the name of a woman from an old Futhork tale. _"I humbly request you to perform a marriage this evening down in the Lake Country. These two droids will escort you and discretion is of the utmost importance."_

Agolerga was surprised. He couldn't even remember the last time one of their brethren performed a marriage. It just wasn't done anymore. It was probably considered old fashioned. He wondered how this young woman even knew of him, or even knew of the Brotherhood's existence. She did not seem familiar.

But nonetheless, he was curious and most honored to be asked such a request. Moments later, he donned the sacred purple robes, grabbed his text, and asked the pair of droids to take him to Lake Country. He followed the two and shortly the trio made it to the lake and gondola that would take them to their destination.

Getting into the gondola, the protocol warned the R2 to be careful. Asking him to slow down, he almost fell into the lake. The R2 would then beep and buzz, and the protocol would reply that he was not afraid, because he was programmed "for etiquette, not for swimming." He then mumbled something like, "At least on Tatooine it wasn't so wet".

Agolerga found the pair amusing and tried not to laugh. Soon he was lost in his own thoughts. He had never performed a marriage, nor had anyone in the Brotherhood for hundreds of years. He might have been the Pontifex, but he still felt a bit nervous. He opened his book and skimmed through it wondering which text he should read.

Agolerga also pondered why discretion was vital. Perhaps the parents did not approve of the match. But he decided not to ask too many questions. It was not his place to ask questions or to judge.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six.**

**Originally, I was going to make this and the following several chapters a prequel, but I decided it made sense if Agolerga told the story to the family. Do let me know what you think this direction.**


	7. Set and Veré

**As always, thank you to all my reviewers! Please keep it up! **

**And thank you to the Kinetic Violinist!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Set and Veré**

* * *

Around thirty standard minutes later, they arrived.

A young man came out to greet and help them dock.

"Pontifex Agolerga." The tall young man shook his hand after he respectfully bowed. He wasn't a day past the standard age of twenty. He wore dark robes and had dark blonde hair with a braid hanging down on the right side. Curiously, he shook Agolerga's hand with his left hand, not his right. "I am Set."

_Set_.

So they were using the names of the old lovers. It wasn't that they couldn't use false identities. It wasn't illegal or unheard of, but Agolerga had a bad feeling about this. Sensing that this went deeper than the parents not approving of their relationship, he began to wonder exactly what he had gotten himself into. He studied the young man more closely and finally got a better view of his right side.

Ah, his right hand was a prosthetic. Agolerga guessed it to be new. But not the answers he was looking for.

Suddenly, a young woman stepped out onto the balcony. She was shorter than her betrothed, with dark brown hair and eyes. Although he couldn't get a good look at her on the hologram message, he knew her to be Veré. She stood there for some time. Like she was waiting for some kind of reaction from Agolerga. He only gave her a quizzical look. Then she seemed relieved.

"Hello, Pontifex Agolerga," she kissed the ring on his hand. Agolerga was shocked. Who was this woman? Only those familiar with their customs did such a thing. He was more convinced now than ever that he knew this woman. "Hello Veré, it's lovely to meet you both in person."

A part of Agolerga wanted to walk away. He needed to. Whatever this was… it was dangerous. He didn't know why, but the use of the aliases told him all he needed know. It wasn't like the times of old, when beings would marry in secret.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

Agolerga was about to express his regret that he could not marry them, but Veré wasn't listening. Instead she ignored and walked right past him to Set.

Veré asked Set if he was alright. Set said that he felt fine. They smiled at each other. Looked at one another. Fondly. Like each was the only person in the world.

Agolerga had only seen… such a thing maybe twice in his life. It would be lying to say he had seen that in the three, maybe four weddings he had attended. In fact, he had only seen it three times. One of those, however, was not a wedding he attended, but his own personal experience.

Veré looked back at Agolerga, noticing that he was still looking at them. "Pontifex, is there a problem?"

"Which text would you like read?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**


	8. Bittersweet

**I was a little disappointed by the number of reviews last time, more please and thank you.**

**This chapter I borrowed a little from the Attack of the Clones junior novelization. I always thought it had a great take on the wedding.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Bittersweet**

* * *

As soon as Veré finished her requests, she excused herself to finish getting ready. Set took Agolerga through the garden and along the private beaches for a walk. The protocol brought tea to Set and Agolerga when they arrived back at the balcony.

An hour later, she walked out wearing a beautiful and intricate white dress. Made of lace and decorated with beads and a lace veil, the gown was long and flowing, touching the floor and trialing behind her for several feet.

In the few weddings he had attended, while everyone stared at the bride, Agolerga had discovered it was more interesting to look at the groom.

Set, like the grooms always were, was captured by her beauty, but he almost looked… sad. As did the bride.

Pontifex hesitated, but he began the sermon.

It was a traditional ceremony, so Agolerga included some poetry by Omar Berenko, spoken in an old Nubian language. Then he began the traditional wedding manuscripts.

"Set and Veré, allow your love to blossom and grow. Allow it to cause you to draw closer to one another. Let your two hearts join as one– work together, walk together, bear each other's burdens and each other's joys. Be friendly and loving and tender hearted. Cherish the relationship and commitment you are founding this day."

He went onto to say that marriage was a gift, but should not be taken lightly.

"May your life together be showered with blessings. May your life together be long and cheerful."

He then moved onto the vows.

On Naboo, it was the tradition for the women to begin the vows with the women. It had been that way since the time of Queen Yram hundreds of years ago.

Agolerga then looked to Veré. "I, Veré," he began.

"I, Veré," She repeated

"Take you, Set, to be my wedded husband."

"Take you, Set, to be my wedded husband." Veré looked to begin to doubt what they were doing.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward"

Questioning if they were doing the right thing, she repeated, "To have and to hold, from this day forward"

They went through the part "For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish," but then the last part came "'till death do us part." She nearly paused at the word _death_. Like she realized something and not something good.

Agolerga spoke the last piece as best he could and she repeated.

_"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."_ She looked even deeper into Set's eyes as she said the last part, as if to reassure him of some doubt.

That look was the only thing that kept the Pontifex from stopping.

He then looked to Set.

"Set, repeat after me. I, Set."

"I Set," Set looked deeply into Veré's eyes as he repeated the words Agolerga spoke.

"Take you, Veré, to be my wedded wife."

"Take you, Veré, to be my wedded wife." Set almost seemed like he something else instead of Veré. Her name likely.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward." Set almost didn't seem like he believed it.

"For better or for worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness or in health." He winced a little at health. Veré reached out to touch his prosthetic fingers for a moment.

Set still seemed very serious. Almost sad. "To love and to cherish, 'till death do us part."

Especially when he said the word _death_. Again there was something about the word. Like it was happening, and soon.

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," Agolerga said to finish the vows.

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," Set finished.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." And like tradition, he walked away to watch the couple's first kiss as husband and wife.

As their lips met, it appeared that Set and Veré's doubts began to die as they shared their kiss as husband and wife.

In that moment they seemed certain they were doing the right thing. That this was going to work. That this was all they needed. That there was only each other, and the dying scent of the roses on the nearby banister.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight**

**Again, review please.**


End file.
